Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{9}{5p - 8} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5p - 8$ $ -(9) = 7(5p - 8) $ $-9 = 35p - 56$ $-9 = 35p - 56$ $47 = 35p$ $35p = 47$ $p = \dfrac{47}{35}$